Professor Pine
by Team-Unova
Summary: This is basically a Nuzlocke challenge for Soul Silver. However, I decided to have the main character, Alice, be a Pokemon Professor who actually does her own research! Some mild language.


Most Pokemon Professors these days have local kids do the grunt work of travelling the region and take credit for their research.

Not me.

My name is Alice Pine, one of Professor Elm's (of Johto fame) colleagues. I do all my own research, I find all my own specimens, I fund all my own expenses, and I make all my own mistakes.

Seriously. Who was the genius who decided that sending a **KID** out into the wild with a dangerous critter!? The little morons should be in **SCHOOL**, for Arceus' sake!

**Johto**

**New Bark Town - Cherrygrove**** Town**

It had been a long time since I saw my old colleague, Professor Elm, and even longer since I'd seen my childhood home on Johto's (what dumbass decided to spell it 'Jhoto,' anyway? Asshole.) east coast. It had also been a while since my assistant, Percy, (a Totodile. The Gijinka Rights movement is growing stronger every day. Good for them!) had seen anything but the riveting action (sarcasm mode on) outside of my tiny lab on Route 46, a LOOOOOONG downhill hike from Blackthorn City. It's really... **REALLY** not so far from New Bark Town and I keep meaning to visit more often than just Mewtwomas, so Elm asking me to do a favor for him was the perfect excuse. I'm rather glad he didn't have some kid take the job... Arceus knows that little spaz Ethan would've mucked the whole thing up.

Oh, right. Ethan Gold was the little kid I used to babysit when I was a teenager, before my mother put me through college (with no help from my deadbeat dad, I might add, but I digress.) He was a sweet kid, and he still is by teenager standards, but he always had his head in his clouds. I doubt that's changed even today.

Anyway, as it turned out, Professor Elm needed me to collect something from a friend of his, Mr. Pokemon. ... Odd surname, but whatever.

... I'd forgotten how the sun felt, how fresh air smelled... And how out of shape I was. I'd always been a scrawny little thing, and I swear my lack of stamina is going to be my undoing.

But I keep digressing. Mr. Pokemon asked me to deliver an egg to Professor Elm. Really. An **EGG**. Well, a Pokemon egg with unusual markings, but an egg nonetheless. I had just turned to leave when who should enter the room but the one and only Professor Oak. I could barely follow what he had to say (I swear, the man didn't even stop to **BREATHE**,) but he was kind enough to give me a copy of PokeDex v. 2.0. No more paper and pencil to record Pokemon info!

... Or rather, Gijinka info. Perce's giving me a funny look.

Nevertheless, for the sake of interest, Gijinka subjects will be listed by name and species at the end of each entry.

As I made my way back through Cherrygrove Town, I encountered another reason I hate this generation: a delinquent that I would later come to know as Nathan Silver. The little punk ran right into me, then went and challenged me! I was surprised to see that he had one of Professor Elm's assistants, a Chikorita gijinka and one of Percy's friends. Despite the type disadvantage, Percy won and I managed to nick Nathan's Trainer Card. There was something fishy about Elm's shy, anti-confrontational assistant fighting, especially with a loudmouth brat like Nathan.

I later learned that the Chikorita had been kidnapped.

When I reached Professor Elm's laboratory, I was nearly apprehended as the crook! Luckily, Ethan was there to vouch for me. I told ya he was a good kid, didn't I? I turned in Nathan's Trainer Card and delivered the egg. Talk about a mood swing... The professor went from completely beside himself to absolutely ecstatic in a split second! When he calmed down and noticed that I had the new copy of PokeDex, he suggested, completely out of the blue, that I take the Johto-Kanto League Challenge.

Once I saw the excited look on Percy's face, I couldn't possibly say 'No.'

**Caught:**

**None so far**

**Team:**

**Percy**


End file.
